Last Tears
by DangerouSHIRO
Summary: Bukan mauku untuk menjadi seperti ini. Bukan salahku jika aku seperti ini. Aku hanyalah korban, tapi kenapa selalu aku yg disalahkan? - TVXQ Fic! Brother-hood for MinJae, OOC, Typo and more. RnR please? But, be POLITE! Chp 3 END(COMPLETE)
1. Chapter 1

Last Tears -

Created : **dvalitsa13**

Staring : TVXQ

Disclaimer : Cerita di fanfic ini murni **HASIL DARI OTAK SAYA**!

TVXQ © **SM Entertaintment and Themselves**

**MinJae pair for brotherhood!**

Just enjoy for the reading

Mengandung unsur **OOC,** **TYPO**, dan **HAL JELEK LAINNYA**.

Jadi, kalau kalian tidak suka dengan semua unsur diatas….

Simple!

**IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT, SO DON'T READ IT!**

Saya tidak butuh **FLAMER**!

**[ HAK CIPTA DI LINDUNGI TUHAN YANG MAHA ESA ]**

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x  
><strong>

_Aku begini bukan karena mauku…_

_Aku begini karena aku adalah korban keadaan._

_Aku sendiri juga tidak tahu kenapa aku harus begini!_

_Aku tidak tahu kenapa aku harus menjadi sebuah aib…_

_Aku tahu aku memalukan,_

_Tapi bolehkah aku berharap satu hal kecil saja?_

_Aku ingin bebas dari semua ini…_

XOXOXOXOX

Terlihat sosok pemuda tampan tengah tertawa bahagia bersama teman-temannya yang saat itu sama-sama sedang merayakan wisuda mereka disebuah Universitas ternama di Korea. Tampak dari rona wajahnya kalau saat-saat seperti ini adalah hal yang membanggakan untuknya. Pemuda itu nampak sangat tampan dalam balutan toga. Membuat dua sosok paruh baya yang memperhatikannya dari bangku tamu tersenyum bangga.

Changmin –nama pemuda itu- maju ke prodium untuk memberikan sambutan, karena ia adalah mahasiswa pemilik nilai tertinggi. Dengan penuh percaya diri, Changmin maju dan memulai pidatonya.

"Saya tak akan pernah bisa berdiri disini, membari sambutan jika saya tak terlahir kedunia. Saya sangat berterima kasih kepada orangtua saya yang telah memberikan kesempatan pada saya untuk terlahir kedunia dan menjadi seperti Kim Changmin yang sekarang. Selain itu, ada satu orang lagi yang memberikan inspirasi dan semangar untuk saya hingga saya menjadi seperti sekarang-,"

Changmin menghela nafas sesaat lalu memulai lagi pidatonya, "dahulu ada seorang anak kecil yang sangat cengeng dan selalu meminta bantuan pada kakaknya. Anak kecil itu amat manja pada kakaknya yang sangat ia sayangi itu, tiap detik anak kecil itu selalu mengutarakan rasa sayang yang ia miliki untuk sang kakak."

Changmin memejamkan matanya, mencoba menahan memori kelam yang sejak dulu tak ingin ia ingat lagi. Memori yang menyisakan luka untuknya, yang sampai saat ini pun luka itu masih membekas dan belum kering. Rona bahagia yang sedari tadi terbias diwajahnya kini terganti oleh kesedihan dan kemuraman, bola mata hitam dengan sorot tajam milik Changmin menatapi satu persatu tamu yang ada di dalam ruangan itu.

Dengan satu helaan nafas, Changmin kembali memulai ceritanya. "Jika boleh saya bercerita kisah anak kecil itu dengan sang kakak, maka saya akan menceritakannya. Dimulai saat anak kecil itu berlari memanggil sang kakak disebuah taman…"

XOXOXOX

[ **FLASH BACK** ]

"Hyung…! Aku sayang Hyung!"

Suara dari bocah laki-laki berambut hitam itu membuat sosk remaja laki-laki dalam balutan sebuah dress lollita menoleh padanya. Changmin- nama bocah lelaki itu- berlari menghampiri sang kakak yang tengah termenung dibangku yang terletak ditengah-tengah taman kota.

Sang kakak yang bernama Jaejoong, merentangkan tangannya untuk menangkap tubuh kecil Changmin kedalam pelukannya. Changmin menghempaskan tubuh kecilnya kedalam pelukan Jaejoong, lalu ia tertawa –tawa senang. Membuat Jaejoong yang memeluknya menambah intensitas pelukannya, agar sosok kecil itu semakin erat dengannya.

Changmin berpindah posisi menjadi duduk dipangkuan Jaejoong, tangan kecil-nya memainkan pita-pita yang terdapat di dress lollita yang Jaejoong kenakan. "Hyung, aku sayang sekali sama Hyung! Aku sayang Hyung! Aku ga mau Hyung pergi ninggalin aku sendirian." Ujar Changmin dengan nada yang polos.

"Kenapa kamu bicara begitu, bocah nakal! Tentu saja Hyung ga akan ninggalin kamu. Janji…" sahut Jaejoong seraya mengeluarkan jari kelingkingnya untuk bertautan dengan jari kelingking sang adik. Changmin pun balas mengeluarkan jari kelingkingnya yang kecil, lalu wajah polosnya merona karena bahagia berkat janji sang kakak padanya.

Jaejoong merengkuh bocah itu kedalam pelukannya lagi. Changmin dengan senang hati meletakkan wajahnya dileher sang kakak, merasakan harum tubuh sang kakak yang mampu membuatnya merasa terlindungi. Namun sepolos apapun Changmin, ia tahu bahwa sang kakak sedang memendam perasaan yang rumit. Changmin bukan anak yang bodoh dan tak mau tahu dengan keadaan sekitarnya, ia tahu keadaan sang kakak yang sangat ia sayangi itu. Ia tahu bagaimana kakaknya hidup dalam cibiran dan hinaan dari lingkungannya karena penampilannya yang tak seperti seorang namja.

Ya. Kakaknya adalah seorang namja, namun bila dilihat dari penampilan dan psikisnya ia sangatlah seperti seorang yeoja. Kakaknya itu selalu mengenakan pakaian untuk para yeoja, dan sikapnya pun sangat lembut. Bahkan Changmin yakin para Noona yang ada disebelah rumahnya kalah dalam hal sifat dengan kakaknya itu.

Dan berkat keadaan sang kakak, Changmin ikut terkena imbas. Dia dijauhi oleh teman-temannya dan ikut menerima hinaan dari orang-orang sekitar. Namun karena rasa sayang Changmin yang begitu besar pada Jaejoong, ia menulikan telinga dan membutakan matanya dari apa yang ia dengar dan ia lihat tentang Jaejoong. Ia selalu menganggap sang kakak adalah kakak terhebat yang pernah ia miliki.

Changmin tahu semua penderitaan sang kakak. Ia ingin membela sang kakak dan memukuli orang-orang yang berani membuat kakaknya menangis. Namun dia hanyalah anak kecil, dia tak mampi melakukan sesuatu untuk kakaknya. Yang bisa ia lakukan adalah bersikap manis didepan sang kakak, dan selalu menyayanginya.

"Hyung…. Aku sayang padamu." Ucap Changmin lirih, lebih terdengar seperti bisikan. Boca itu berharap sang kakak tak mendengar apa yang ia katakana, namun justru kata-kata Changmin terdengar jelas oleh Jaejoong.

Saat Changmin pikir kata-katanya tak terdengar oleh sang kakak, justru kata-kata itu terdengar sangat jelas ditelinga Jaejoong. Seketika itu juga air mata yang sedari tadi Jaejoong tahan agar tidak mengalir dihadapan Changmin malah jatuh dengan bebasnya, membasahi helaian rambut hitam milik Changmin. Membuat Changmin mendongakan kepalanya hanya untuk menatap wajah sang kakak yang tengah menangis.

Tangan kecil Changmin mengusap kedua mata kakaknya yang basah karena air mata dengan tangan kecilnya. Changmin menatap wajah cantik bak malaikat milik Jaejoong lalu tersenyum lebar, "Hyung, jangan menangis…"

XOXOXOXOX

"AKU MALU PADANYA! KENAPA DIA SELALU MEMPERMALUKAN KITA! AKU TAK PERNAH MENDIDIKNYA UNTUK MENJADI SEORANG WARIA!" sosok lelaki dewasa itu berteriak-teriak didalam kediamannya. Sorot matanya nyalang, menatap seorang remaja laki-laki yang tengah memakai dress tidur khusus perempuan. Disamping remaja laki-laki itu ada seorang wanita yang memeluk pundaknya, mencoba memberikan ketabahan pada sang anak.

Lelaki dewasa yang merupakan kapala keluarga Kim itu berjalan dan berdiri tepat dihadapan sang anak. "Kalau kau masih mau menjadi anak ku, ubahlah kebiasaan mu yang selalu memakai baju-baju untuk anak perempuan! Jaejoong! Kau ini seorang laki-laki berumur tujuh belas tahun! Kau mau memberi contoh tak baik untuk Changmin, hah? Kau ingin dia menjadi seperti mu!" ucap sang ayah murka.

Jaejoong hanya menunduk dalam. Entah apa yang ia pikirkan, namun tersirat didalam matanya ia menderita. Ia tak mau sang adik menjadi seperti dirinya, namun apa yang harus ia lakukan? Ia sulit untuk berlaku selayaknya laki-laki normal. Ia tak mampu, bukan tidak mau. Diam-diam dalam lubuk hatinya, Jaejoong menumpahkan kesalahan pada sang ayah yang membuatnya menjadi seperti sekarang, menjadi sosok lelaki tak normal yang membuatnya menjadi aib bagi siapapun.

"Suamiku! Sudahlah, jangan membentak dan berteriak lagi pada Jaejoong. Kasihan dia! Lagipula ini semua kan bukan murni kesalahan Jaejoong. Ini kesalahan kita juga yang-,"

"APA! Kau mau bilang bahwa ini salahku? Berani kau berkata seperti itu!" sang ayah melayangkan tangannya hendak menampar sang istri. Namun Jaejoong menghalanginya dengan memeluk tubuh ibunya , sehingga dirinyalah yang terkena tamparan itu. Tamparan seorang laki-laki berumur tiga puluhan cukup menyakitkan, terbukti dengan memerahnya pipi Jaejoong.

Dengan tubuh gemetar, Jaejoong memeluk ibunya. Dengan takut-takut ia mencoba menatap sang ayah, "Jangan sakiti ibu! Kalau ayah mau, pukul saja aku. Aku yang membuat ayah malu, bukan ibu." Ujarnya lirih.

Dan saat itu juga sebuah pukulan bersarang dirahang Jaejoong, hadiah yang buruk baginya dari sang ayah. Jaejoong diam, ia membiarkan sang ayah memukulinya hingga ia merasa puas. Sedangkan sang ibu yang masih dipeluk olehnya hanya bisa menahan sakit dihatinya melihat sang anak dipukuli oleh suaminya. Sang ibu juga sudah lelah dengan kelakuan suaminya itu, sungguh ia sangat lelah hingga ia tak mampu berbuat apa-apa untuk menghentikan suaminya.

'_pukuli aku saja, tapi jangan pukul ibu…._'

XOXOXOXOX

Waktu sudah menunjukkan tengah malam lewat, namun sosok Jaejoong belum menunjukkan tanda-tanda bahwa ia akan tidur. Sosoknya terlihat tengah memegang sebuah kain basah yang ia gunakan untuk mengompres luka-luka lebam yang timbul karena perlakuan ayahnya. Ia memandangi kain kompres yang ada ditangannya dengan pandangan kosong, lalu pandangannya beralih kearah desk kecil yang terletak tak jauh dari tempat tidurnya, disana terdapat sebuah wadah berisi air dingin.

Tangan kurus Jaejoong menggapai wadah itu, lalu dengan perlahan mencelupkan ujung kain kompres kedalam wadah, membuat kain itu basah oleh air dingin. Jaejoong memeras kain itu dan menempelkannya pada luka-luka yang ada ditubuh dan wajahnya. Sorot mata Jaejoong begitu kosong saat ia mengompres luka-luka itu, tampak sekali penderitaan dari mata beningnya.

Saat Jaejoong sedang serius mengompres luka-lukanya, pintu kamarnya terbuka dan muncul sosok kecil Changmin yang berdiri diambang pintu kamarnya. Changmin menatap Jaejoong begitu lekat-lekat, namun belum mau beranjak masuk dan mendekat pada Jaejoong. Sadar akan kedatangan Changmin, Jaejoong pun melambaikan tangannya pada sang adik- isyarat agar Changmin masuk kedalam kamarnya. Changmin yang mengerti akan isyarat itu langsung berlari mendekat dan memeluk pinggang ramping Jaejoong.

"Hyung… hiks, Hyung… sakit ya?" kata Changmin diiringi isakan-isakan yang membuat hati Jaejoong mencelos. Remaja laki-laki berparas cantik itu tak mampu menjawab, ia hanya mengelus helaian hitam yang tumbuh dikepala Changmin. Membelainya dengan lembut, membuat isakan sang adik semakin terdengar jelas.

"Hyung… hiks, kalau… hiks… sakit, biar aku saja yang kompres! Hiks, Hyung… tidur saja."

"…."

"Hyung?" Panggil Changmin.

Jaejoong akhirnya tersenyum pada sang adik, namun senyum itu bukanlah senyum yang biasa ia tunjukkan pada Changmin. Itu adalah senyum kepedihan yang selama ini selalu ia sembunyikan dari siapapun, termasuk pada Changmin. Changmin yang melihatnya malah terisak semakin keras, hampir terdengar seperti tangisan. Jaejoong tak tahan dengan isakan Changmin, ia pun merengkuh Changmin kedalam pelukannya, "Changmin, bisa kau berjanji pada Hyung?"

Changmin menganggukkan kepalanya yang ia rebahkan di dada hangat milik sang kakak. Jaejoong pun mengelus lagi kepala Changmin , "berjanjilah untuk menjaga umma saat Hyung tidak ada."

"memang Hyung mau kemana?" tanya Changmin dengan nada bingung.

Jaejoong tersenyum, "Hyung tak akan kemana-mana."

XOXOXOX

_4 sebelumnya…_

"Anda mengidap kanker otak stadium akhir, Jaejoong-sshi…"

Vonis sang dokter pada dirinya, membuat Jaejoong membeku dalam sekejap. Jaejoong tahu penyakit apa yang divoniskan pada dirinya. Ia juga tahu, kini kematian akan ada didepan matanya. Begitu dekat, begitu nyata.

"Berapa lama lagi kesempatanku untuk hidup?" tanya Jaejoong.

"Jaejoong-sshi, jangan berkata seakan-akan hidup anda itu hanya sebentar. Kami berusaha untuk menyembuhkan penyakit anda dengan terapi khusus-"

Jaejoong tersenyum pahit, "Untuk apa terapi? Itu hanya membuang waktu saja." Ucapnya menyela perkataan sang dokter.

"Saya sarankan, anda mengikuti terapi itu. Setidaknya terapi bisa memperlambat penyebaran kanker ke belahan otak yang lain. Kemungkinan sembuh memang kecil, namun kami mencoba untuk mempertahankan hidup anda. Jadi kami mohon, ikutilah saran kami."

Jaejoong meremas ujung gaun Lolita yang ia kenakan, mencoba menahan semua rasa yang bergejolak di dadanya. Ia menatap sang dokter dengan tatapan pahit, "aku bersedia jika harus melakukan itu. Tapi, itu akan kulakukan jika memang ada yang mau melihatku hidup…"

XOXOXOX

Kata-kata dokter yang ia dengar empat bulan yang lalu, kini terngiang-ngiang lagi ditelinganya. Membuat Jaejoong pusing, dan tak tahu harus berbuat apa. Jaejoong menolehkan kepalanya, menatap wajah damai Changmin yang telah terlelap sejak beberapa jam yang lalu.

Perlahan, tangannya merambat untuk meremas dadanya untuk menghilangkan denyut sakit yang ia rasakan. Rasa sakit saat ia menatap wajah Changmin membuatnya terhempas jauh dalam ketidak berdayaan. Dengan putus asa Jaejoong terus meremas dadanya berharap rasa sakit itu akan lenyap. Namun seberapa keras ia meremas dadanya, hal itu hanya sia-sia karena rasa sakit yang tak terlihat beribu kali lebih sakit daripada luka yang menganga lebar namun kasat oleh mata.

Jaejoong tahu kelemahan sekaligus kekuatan terbesarnya, semuanya bersumber pada Changmin. Inilah yang membuat Jaejoong terus bertahan hidup dan menyembunyikan semua rasa sakit yang ia alami dari Changmin, ia tak mau sang adik meneteskan air mata hanya karena dirinya. Ia juga tak mau sang ibu merasa sedih akan keadaannya, yang ia inginkan hanyalah orang-orang yang ia sayangi dapat hidup normal dan bisa bahagia. Ia rela jika rasa sakit yang ada di dunia ini hanya ia yang merasakan, asal jangan sampai rasa sakit ataupun kesedihan menghampiri ibunya dan Changmin.

Tangan kurus dan rapuh milik Jaejoong merengkuh tubuh kecil Changmin yang terlelap. Hanya dengan inilah ia dapat menumpahkan kesedihannya, hanya dengan mendekap Changmin ia bisa menumpahkan bebannya. Walaupun hanya dalam kesunyian, ia merasa cukup dengan itu semua.

Perlahan sebulir air mata jatuh dari kelopak mata Jaejoong. Membuat Jaejoong terlihat berkali lipat lebih rapuh, dan mudah untuk terus menangis dalam diam, tanpa ia sadari bahwa Changmin telah terjaga karena air matanya yang jatuh mengenai sebagian wajah Changmin. Namun Changmin memilih untuk diam, ia membiarkan sang kakak memeluknya dengan erat untuk menghilangkan rasa sakit dan sedihnya. Changmin rela kakaknya itu memeluknya lama-lama, asal ia bisa meringankan penderitaan kakaknya.

'_Hyung, maafkan aku tak bisa membantu apapun untukmu._'

XOXOXOXOX

"Changmin, ayo cepat! Nanti kita bisa telat, Hyung ga mau telat kesekolah nih." Jaejoong memanggil sang adik dengan ceria. Ia menunggu Changmin yang masih belum selesai dengan sarapannya. Bocah itu terlihat sedang meminum susunya dengan terburu-buru hingga ia tersedak.

"Joongie, biarkan adikmu menyelesaikan sarapannya pelan-pelan. Lihat, dia sampai tersedak begini!" Sebuah jitakan mendarat dirambut berwarna hitam pekat milik Jaejoong. Sementara si pemilik kepala hanya menyengir lebar menanggapi jitakan sang ibu.

Sedetik kemudian sosok kecil Changmin yang memakai seragam khas anak-anak sekolah dasar muncul dengan sebuah cengiran lebar, "Hyung… ayo! Aku sudah siap nih!"

"Sejak kapan kau melupakan sopan santun, bocah nakal! Kita harus berpamitan dulu pada umma dan appa." kata Jaejoong seraya mencubit pipi sang adik, sang adik hanya tertawa saja mendapat cubitan dari sang kakak.

Mereka semua terlihat bahagia di pagi hari itu, tak aka nada yang menyadari bahwa Jaejoong menangis semalaman. Itulah Jaejoong, ia ceria dan bisa melupakan apa yang terjadi padanya dengan begitu cepat. Dan itulah yang membuatnya bisa menunjukkan pada sang ibu dan sang adik bahwa ia baik-baik saja ditengah kecaman dunia yang menyudutkan dirinya.

Namun keceriaan Jaejoong tak berdampak bagi sang ayah. Saat ia mendekat untuk berpamitan, sang ayah malah tak acuh padanya. Sang ayah terlihat tak menganggap ada Jaejoong disana. Sekali lagi, denyut sakit kembali terasa dihati Jaejoong melihat sikap sang ayah yang tak memandangnya.

"Appa…." Panggil Jaejoong pelan.

"…"

Jaejoong memejamkan matanya, mencoba bersabar dan menekan sesak yang mengumpul di dadanya. Namun sangat susah untuk tidak menangis saat sang ayah bersikap tak perduli padanya, "Aku, pergi ya ayah…" Pamit Jaejoong dengan sebuah senyuman, walaupun ia tahu bahwa senyumnya tak akan pernah terbalas.

"….."

Tak ada jawaban dari sang ayah, hanya sebuah suara dari lembar Koran yang dibalik oleh sang ayah yang terdengar digendang telinganya. Jaejoong yakin bahwa itu adalah perintah non-verbal dari sang ayah untuknya, bahwa ia tak mau melihat dirinya lebih lama lagi, dan dengan rendah dirinya Jaejoong menunduk dan segera pergi dari hadapan sang ayah.

Kejadian itu dilihat oleh mata polos milik Changmin yang sudah tak kaget lagi dengan pemandangan seperti itu. Ia telah terbiasa melihat perlakuan acuh dan kasar sang ayah pada kakaknya. Changmin selalu merasakan rasa sakit yang juga dirasakan sang kakak jika ia melihat sikap ayahnya. Changmin memilih untuk mendekat pada Jaejoong sambil merentangkan tangannya, meminta sang kakak dengan tidak langsung untuk menggendongnya.

Jaejoong buru-buru menghilangkan jejak air mata di pipinya dan memasang senyum ceria yang dengan mudah Changmin ketahui bahwa itu adalah sebuah kebohongan. Changmin memeluk leher jenjang milik Jaejoong yang tengah menggendongnya, "Hyung, jangan menangis ya…"

"Memangnya Hyung menangis ya? Hyung tidak menangis kok.." bohong Jaejoong.

Changmin semakin menenggelamkan kepalanya pada leher sang kakak, berusaha memberi tahu sang kakak betapa ia tak mau kakaknya bersedih lagi. "Aku sayang Hyung, jadi aku ga mau Hyung nangis."

Jaejoong terdiam sesaat, ia terhenyak akan perkataan sang adik yang entah kenapa membuat hatinya terasa hangat. Ia pun mengangguk dan menurunkan tubuh kecil Changmin dari gendongannya, "iya, Hyung janji. Nah sekarang kau pamitan dulu ya pada appa."

"Baik!" ucap Changmin dengan cengiran lebarnya, membuat Jaejoong untuk ikut tersenyum.

Mata bening milik Jaejoong menatap hampa pada tubuh Changmin yang tengah berlari menuju ayah mereka. Namun entah kenapa rasa sakit yang lebih kuat menyerang hatinya. Rasa sakit saat ia melihat sang adik dipeluk oleh sang ayah, saat sang adik diperhatikan oleh pria paruh baya itu. Segera saja Jaejoong menggelengkan kepalanya, mencoba menghilangkan rasa iri yang baru saja menelusup kehatinya.

Dengan sebuah senyuman, menyambut uluran tangan Changmin, "Ayo berangkat, Hyung!"

"Wah, kau mau menggandeng Hyung?"

"Memang kenapa? Aku bangga punya Hyung, soalnya Hyung cantik! Hehehe…" kata Changmin dengan sebuah cengiran lebar.

Jaejoong mengelus kepala Changmin dengan gemas, "dasar penggoda!"

'_Changmin, maafkan Hyung ya. Maafkan keadaan Hyung yang seperti ini, maafkan Hyung…_'

XOXOXOX

"Huaaaaa…..! Umma… huaaaaaaa…..!"

Isak tangis dari Changmin yang baru saja pulang dari sekolahnya membuat sang ibu cemas. Dengan segera, ia menghampiri anak bungsunya itu dan menggendongnya. Sang ibu terkejut saat ia melihat beberapa luka yang cukup parah ditubuh anak bungsunya itu, dengan lembut sang ibu mendudukkan Changmin diatas sofa yang ada.

"Kenapa bisa tubuhmu terluka begini?" Tanya sang ibu.

Changmin terisak, ia kembali menangis saat ia ingat teman-temannya melempari dirinya dengan batu kerikil ketika ia mencoba membela kakaknya. Ia tak suka teman-temannya itu mengejek kakaknya dengan kata-kata tak sopan. Namun Changmin malah dilempari batu oleh mereka.

"Aku… -aku dilempari batu saat membela Hyung… hiks! Aku… aku sebal pada mereka, umma." Kata Changmin dengan isakan yang terdengar begitu memilukan bagi siapa saja yang mendengarnya.

Dengan lembut san ibu memeluk anak bungsunya itu, mencoba meredam isakan Changmin yang membuat hatinya berdenyut sakit, "Changmin hebat! Ibu bangga padamu 'nak. Kau berani membela hyungmu."

"Tapi Umma, kadang aku ingin Hyung berpakaian seperti laki-laki. Aku lelah di ejek oleh mereka! Aku… -aku…, aku malu pada mereka. Aku… aku ingin Hyung seperti laki-laki yang normal, hiks! Aku… aku lelah…."

"Sssshhh… kau tahu kan Hyungmu tidak ada niat untuk mempermalukanmu? Bersabarlah sayang, kau harus mengerti keadaan Hyung."

Changmin menatap sang ibu dengan tatapan yang tak bisa di deskripsikan, "Umma.. aku selama ini sudah mengerti Hyung, tapi kenapa Hyung tak mau mengerti aku? Mengerti umma dan appa?"

Sang ibu tak menjawab, ia hanya kembali memeluk Changmin dalam dekapannya. Tanpa mereka sadari, sejak tadi ada sosok lelaki cantik berseragam sekolah perempuan tengah mendengarkan percakapan mereka berdua. Air mata entah sejak kapan berlelehan dari mata beningnya. Tangan kurusnya meremas dadanya sendiri, mencoba meredam rasa sakit dan isakannya. Mencoba agar dua orang yang ia sayangi itu tak menyadari kehadirannya.

'_Maafkan aku, ibu. Maafkan Hyung, Changmin…_'

= TBC =

YAK! Annyeong Chingudeul…. ( o )/

Saya author baru nan abal yang mau meramaikan fandom Screenplays…

Btw, ini fic pertama saya di fandom Screenplays dan TVXQ loooohh! *lalu?*

Ya saya harap fic ini ga mengecewakan Chingudeul… ^^v

Disini saya buat karakter Jaemma berdasarkan tokoh asli yang saya ambil dari-

Ummm… kasih tau gak ya? Ya pokoknya didalam kehidupan saya ada sosok yang sama seperti Jaemma^^

Dan untuk Changmin, saya bikin jadi adiknya Jaemma loh!

Ahahaha… silahkan bunuh saya! *berserah diri, lol*

Ohohohoho…! ^o^

YA UDAH!

Saya capek…

Mind to leave me some reviews?


	2. Chapter 2

- Last Tears -

Created : **dvalitsa13**

Staring : TVXQ

Disclaimer : Cerita di fanfic ini murni **HASIL DARI OTAK SAYA**!

TVXQ © **SM Entertaintment and Themselves**

**MinJae pair for brotherhood!**

Just enjoy for the reading

Mengandung unsur **OOC,** **TYPO**, dan **HAL JELEK LAINNYA**.

Jadi, kalau kalian tidak suka dengan semua unsur diatas….

Simple!

**IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT, SO DON'T READ IT!**

Saya tidak butuh **FLAMER**!

**[ HAK CIPTA DI LINDUNGI TUHAN YANG MAHA ESA ]**

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

**- Jaejoong POV's -**

_Entah kenapa hati ini sakit,_

_Rasa sakitnya lebih dalam dari yang pernah aku dapatkan._

_Kenapa?_

_Kenapa rasa sakit yang aku rasakan kali ini benar-benar membuatku seakan tak bisa bernafas?_

Tetes demi tetes air mataku mulai turun tanpa bisa aku tahan. Entah karena hati ini terlalu sakit, atau memang aku yang terlalu lemah? Aku meremas ujung rok seragam sekolah yang tengah aku pakai untuk meredam semua perasaan yang tengah berkecamuk dalam dadaku.

Aku tak mau terlihat lemah dengan menangis seperti ini. Mungkin aku memang gemulai dan seperti yang ayah katakan-tidak normal, tapi aku tetaplah seorang laki-laki. Laki-laki, pantang untuk menangis bukan?

Perlahan jemariku yang kurus dan pucat terangkat untuk menghapus jejak air mata yang terlihat, dalam hati aku merutuki air mata yang telah terjatuh itu. Setelah meyakinkan bahwa jejak air mata itu tak akan terlihat oleh ibuku dan Changmin, aku kembali memasang wajah ceria seperti biasa agar mereka berdua tak curiga padaku. Dengan satu helaan nafas, aku mulai melangkah masuk kedalam rumah dengan sebuah senyum palsu.

" na wass-eo!" ucapku.

_Tuhan…_

_Biar aku saja yang merasakan sakit ini._

_Jangan kau berikan rasa sakit seperti ini, pada orang-orang yang aku cintai._

_Jangan pernah…_

_Aku mohon padamu tuhan._

**- End of Jaejoong POV's -**

Wanita yang tengah memeluk Changmin itu sedikit terlonjak saat ia mendengar suara anak sulungnya yang ia pikir baru saja pulang dari sekolahnya. Dengan cepat ia melepaskan pelukannya pada Changmin dan segera menurunkan tubuh kecil anak bungsunya itu dari gendongannya. Setelahnya, wanita paruh baya itu segera melangkah keruangan depan untuk menyambut Jaejoong.

"Hom hwan-yeonghabnida, chagiya. Lelah ya? Kau pulang lebih sore dari biasanya, apa ada sesuatu di sekolah?" Tanya wanita itu pada Jaejoong. Yang ditanya hanya menjawab pertanyaan sang ibu dengan sebuah tatapan lembut.

"Gwenchanayo, chagiya? Ibu khawatir..."

Jaejoong menepuk-nepuk rok seragamnya yang sedikit berantakan, lalu tersenyum pada sang ibu. "Gwenchana, umma. Aku hanya sedikit lelah karena jam pelajaran tambahan tadi. Umma tidak usah mengkhawatirkan aku, aku baik-baik saja." Jelas Jaejoong, membuat sang ibu semakin tak yakin dengan keadaan puteranya itu.

Jaejoong berjalan kearah ruang tengah, disaat yang bersamaan pula matanya bertatapan dengan pandangan Changmin. Seketika itu juga, rasa sakit yang sedari tadi Jaejoong pendam malah menguar dengan bebas. Membuatnya lemas seketika, hingga membuat tubuh ramping Jaejoong jatuh bersimpuh dilantai.

Mata Changmin membelalak saat melihat sang kakak terjatuh. Ia ingin mendekat dan membantu sang kakak, namun entah kenapa ada rasa kesal di dalam hatinya pada sosok Jaejoong. Rasa benci menelusup dalam hatinya saat ia melihat sosok kakaknya, membuat ia memilih untuk pergi dari tempatnya dan meninggalkan sang kakak begitu saja tanpa melihat sosok itu terlebih dahulu.

Jaejoong membeku, mendapati sang adik tak memandangnya. Luka dan rasa sakit itu semakin gencar menyerang hati Jaejoong, membuatnya memukul-mukul dadanya untuk menghilangkan rasa sakit yang begitu terasa disana. Walaupun ia tahu hal itu sia-sia.

Saat langkah kaki Changmin semakin menjauh, Jaejoong dengan lirih berusaha memanggilnya. Berharap sang adik dapat mendengarnya dan kembali menatap dan menghampirinya. Dan yang paling penting adalah agar sosok Changmin kembali memeluknya seperti biasa dan menyayanginya lagi.

"Changmin,"

Panggilan Jaejoong sukses menghentikan langkah kaki sang adik. Kaki kecil milik Changmin diam ditempatnya berdiri, ia menunggu apa yang akan dikatakan oleh sang kakak. Ia berusaha mati-matian untuk menahan perasaannya saat itu, berusaha agar kebencian dan rasa sayang yang ia punya untuk sang kakak tak mengalahkannya dan membuatnya lemah.

"..."

Jaejoong terisak rasanya sangat sesak seakan tak bisa bernafas saat sang adik tak berbalik memandangnya. Dengan putus asa, Jaejoong mengucapkan sesuatu yang sudah terlalu sering ia minta pada orang lain.

"Maafkan aku, Changmin..." Kata Jaejoong lirih, entah pada siapa.

XOXOXOXOX

Teriakan dan makian kembali terdengar dari rumah sederhana milik keluarga Kim. Cacian kasar yang terdengar membuat telinga siapapun menjadi bising dan panas, namun apalah yang bisa orang perbuat jika memang masalah yang diributkan adalah masalah yang tidak sepele. Masalah dimana seseorang dianggap menjadi sebuah aib bagi keluarganya.

"Suamiku! Kau tak boleh egois, ini semua bukan kesalahan Jaejoong! Dia begitu karena kita juga yang salah mendidiknya. Apa kau lupa kalau dulu saat aku mengandung Jaejoong, kau sangat menginginkan anak perempuan?" Kata sang isteri pada suaminya, mencoba membela sang anak. Sang suami membelalakan matanya saat ia mendengar perkataan sang istri. Tangan sang suami kini sudah terangkat di udara, bersiap mendarat di pipi tanpa cela milik istrinya. Namun sebuah suara lirih membuat layangan tangan sang suami terhenti.

"Umma, appa! jangan bertengkar lagi. Aku mohon, jangan bertengkar lagi."

Suara Jaejoong yang begitu lirih terdengar oleh kedua orang tuanya, membuat sang ayah dan ibu menolehkan kepala mereka padanya. Tampak sosok Jaejoong yang tengah berdiri mematung sambil menundukkan wajahnya diambang pintu ruang keluarga. Sang ibu yang melihat keadaan anaknya yang miris itu tak sampai hati untuk menatap padanya.

Jaejoong masih menundukkan wajah sambil tangan kurusnya itu meremasi ujung gaun tidur yang ia kenakan, "maafkan aku appa, aku yang salah. Aku yang salah karena telah berlaku seperti ini, berlaku seperti perempuan. Berlaku menjijikkan, berlaku layaknya orang tak bermoral, berlaku seakan aku adalah orang yang menyalahi kodrat sendiri,"

Jaejoong menghentikan kata-katanya sesaat, mencoba untuk menahan rasa perih yang kembali bersarang di dadanya. Ia mencoba untuk merangkai kata-kata maaf yang sebenarnya tak perlu ia ucapkan di depan sang ayah yang begitu egois. "Aku ingin menjadi kebanggan appa, kebanggan umma, dan kebanggan Changmin. Tapi aku yang mempermalukan kalian semua dengan keadaan ku yang seperti ini. Aku minta maaf appa, umma. Mianhae, jeongmal mianhae..." Kata Jaejoong dangan nada miris. Tak hanya dengan ucapan, Jaejoong juga dengan perlahan berlutut ditempatnya berdiri. Sebuah kata-kata non verbal bahwa ia sedang memohon pada kedua orang tuanya, memohon agar mereka mau memaafkan dirinya.

Sang ayah sama sekali tak bergeming, dengan tak acuhnya ia memalingkan muka pada Jaejoong. Suasana semakin tak nyaman karena sang ayah adalah orang egois yang kasar serta suka bermain tangan.

Sang ibu akhirnya berlari mendekati putera sulungnya, dan dengan lembut merengkuh tubuh itu kedalam sebuah pelukan hangat. Sang ibu baru menyadari betapa rapuh puteranya saat berada dalam pelukannya seperti sekarang, ia benar- benar tak menyangka betapa kajam sosok yang selama ini menjadi suaminya dan ayah bagi anak-anaknya.

"Suamiku, Kenapa diam saja? Minta maaf pada Jaejoong, dia tidak bersalah! Semua ini salahku! Aku yang salah! Cepat minta maaf pada Jaejoong, SUAMIKU!" teriak sang ibu pada ayahnya yang masih diam di tempatnya.

"Umma, maafkan aku..." Jaejoong terus mengucapkan kata-kata itu, seakan- akan hanya kata-kata itulah yang bisa keluar dari pita suaranya. Sang ibu menggeleng, menyangkal semua perkataan maaf anaknya. Namun, semua sanggahan sang ibu membuat Jaejoong semakin merasakan nyeri dihatinya, tangisan yang begitu pilu dan menyayat hati siapapun akhirnya terdengar dari remaja berparas cantik itu.

"SUAMIKU! KAU KEJAM SEKALI, BAHKAN PADA DARAH DAGINGMU SENDIRI! AKU SUDAH BERKALI-KALI BILANG INI BUKAN SALAH JAEJOONG!" Akhirnya sang ibu berteriak pada sang ayah karena sikap laki-laki itu.

PLAKK!

Sang ibu membelalakan matanya saat ia sadar bukan dirinyalah yang terkena tamparan dari suaminya. Dan sadarlah ia bahwa tubuh kurus Jaejoong kembali melindunginya dari tamparan suaminya. Tubuh kurus Jaejoong-lah yang menjadi tamengnya, tubuh kurus Jaejoong-lah yang membuatnya tak merasakan sakit.

"JAEJOONG!"

"..."

Sang ibu menyambar tubuh Jaejoong yang lemas tak sadarkan diri akibat terkena tamparan sang ayah yang membuatnya terhuyung hingga membentur kaki meja. Mata bening wanita itu tampak berkaca-kaca, melihat betapa mirisnya keadaan Jaejoong. Matanya pun merefleksikan darah yang mengalir tanpa dosa dari sudut bibir anaknya yang robek akibat tamparan suaminya, serta darah segar yang muncul di pelipis anaknya itu karena berbenturan dengan kaki meja.

"LIHAT AKIBAT PERBUATANMU PADA ANAKMU SENDIRI! KAU TAK PUNYA HATI! KAU EGOIS, AKU MEMBENCI MU! AKU MEMBENCI MU!"

XOXOXOX

Tiga hari setelah kejadian itu, sang ayah berusaha menghindari putera sulungnya. Sebuah perasaan bersalah dan rasa sesal menelusup kedalam hatinya, membuatnya berfikir bahwa memang dirinya-lah yang terlalu egois dan keterlaluan.

Malam ini, saat langit gelap mulai menyelimuti hari. Lelaki dewasa itu tampak masih terjaga, ia memilih untuk merenung sejenak atas apa yang ia lakukan kepada anaknya.

Kakinya melangkah menuju sebuah bangku yang menghadap kearah jendela kamar, dengan segera ia mendudukkan dirinya diatas bangku itu. Sorot matanya yang tajam menatap langit kelam yang tampak dingin dan menakutkan, saat itu pula ia merasa langit malam bagaikan refleksi dirinya untuk putera sulungnya itu.

"Jaejoong..."

Hatinya sesak saat ia menyebut nama anknya. Entah karena apa, namun yang ia tahu nama itu membuatnya sesak. Sesak akan semua perasaan yang menumpuk di dalam dadanya, yang ia tahu dengan pasti bahwa rasa sesak itu muncul karena rasa bersalahnya yang menggunung pada putera sulungnya.

Teringat lagi kata-kata isterinya yang mengatakan bahwa keadaan Jaejoong adalah akibat kesalahannya dan sang isteri. Kesalahannya yang memaksa Jaejoong berlaku seperti perempuan, kesalahan isterinya yang malah melahirkan Jaejoong yang berjenis kelamin laki-laki, dan kesalahan isterinya jug lah yang tak bisa membuat Jaejoong di tatap olehnya.

Kembali rasa sesak dan rasa sakit muncul untuk menertawakan dirinya. Baru sekarang ia sadari betapa egois dirinya yang selalu beranggapan bahwa dialah yang di permalukan oleh keadaan, yang paling dirugikan oleh semuanya, yang selalu menanggung dosa dari kesalahan yang tak ia perbuat. Dan baru ia sadari juga bahwa sebenarnya dialah yang menjadikan Jaejoong seperti sekarang, baru ia sadari bahwa hanya dengan berpakaian seperti perempuan, Jaejoong mendapatkan sebuah perhatian dan kasih sayang darinya. Dan baru ia sadari juga paksaan akan kehendaknya malah menghancurkan sosok Jaejoong yang tak bersalah. Yang malah menderita karena ke egoisannya.

Dengan putus asa, laki-laki itu menutupi wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangannya. Hatinya mencelos saat sadar bahwa telapak tangan itu pernah menorehkan luka fisik pada sosok rapuh Jaejoong.

Kali ini penyesalan muncul dengan angkuh, mencoba menenggelamkannya dalam rasa sesal yang terlambat ia sadari, yang harusnya ia sadari sejak lama. Namun, ia bersyukur karena akhirnya ia sadar akan semua perbuatannya. Dan sebuah tekad ia tanamkan dihatinya yang sekeras batu itu, ia akan merubah semuanya. Merubah hal yang ia anggap memalukan dan menjijikkan, bisa menjadi sebuah kebanggaan untuk siapa saja.

'_Jaejoong, appa berjanji untuk itu. Appa berjanji..._'

XOXOXOX

Pagi kembali datang dan menyapa makhluk-makluk hidup yang ada dibumi. Keadaan kaku dalam keluarga kecil Kim mulai surut, termakan waktu seperti biasa. Namun tidak untuk sebuah luka batin yang di derita Jaejoong. Luka itu tidak akan pernah hilang ataupun sembuh seiring berjalannya waktu.

Sosok Jaejoong yang memakai stelan blouse dan rok selutut muncul dari kamarnya. Dengan langkah yang sangat pelan, Jaejoong berjalan menuju ruang makan keluarga. Hari minggu seperti ini memang biasa dipakai keluarganya untuk sarapan pagi bersama, namun ada satu hal yang membuatnya bingung. Pagi ini begitu berbeda untuk Jaejoong karena sang ayah mengizinkannya sarapan satu meja dengannya, hal itu membuat Jaejoong berdebar-debar katakutan. Ia takut sang ayah akan mencaci-maki dirinya lagi, ia takut akan tersakiti lagi.

"Jaejoong, ayo cepat! Appa dan Changmin menunggu loh..." suara sang ibu menyadarkannya dari alam pikirannya.

Jaejoong menghela nafas berat, tiba-tiba sakit kepala yang ia rasakan selama tiga hari ini kembali menyerangnya. Jaejoong sedikit kehilangan fokus pandangnya, namun cepat-cepat ia menggelengkan kepalanya untuk mengusir rasa sakit dan pusing itu. Dengan langkah perlahan ia berjalan menuju ruang makan dimana semua keluarganya menunggu.

"Duduklah Jaejoong, ibu akan mengambilkan mangkuk dan nasi." Perintah sang ibu. Jaejoong tersenyum seraya berjalan mengikuti ibunya kearah dapur, "mungkin lebih baik aku membantu ibu saja." Kata Jaejoong pelan.

Sesampainya di dapur, tiba-tiba Jaejoong memeluk sang ibu dari belakang. Melingkarkan tangannya dipinggang wanita itu, mencoba mencari kehangatan yang selalu membuatnya merasa nyaman.

Sang ibu terlonjak mendapat sebuah pelukan tiba-tiba dari puteranya itu. Namun ia memutuskan untuk menerima saja perlakuan anaknya itu, ia tak pernah ia melihat Jaejoong bersikap manja padanya. Dengan lembut, ia mengelus tangan sang anak yang beristirahat di pingganya.

"Kau kenapa?"

"Aku sayang umma, aku sayang umma..." lirih Jaejoong berkali-kali.

Sang ibu merasa ada hal aneh dengan Jaejoong, tiba-tiba saja sebuah perasaan tak enak menelusup ke hatinya. Membuatnya gelisah akan perasaannya sendiri, dalam hati ia berdoa agar perasaan tak enak itu tak pernah jadi kenyataan.

Sang ibu kembali mengelus tangan anaknya yang masih mengunci pinggangnya, "Jaejoong? Kau baik-baik saja kan?"

"..."

"Jaejoong?"

Saat itu pula lingkaran tangan Jaejoong pada pinggang sang ibu melemah dan terlepas seiring dengan jatuhnya tubuh Jaejoong kelantai dapur. Tampak darah segar mengalir dari hidung Jaejoong, mambuat sang ibu berteriak histeris.

"JAEJOONG!"

= T B C =

Uhuhuhuhu~

Saya paling ga tahan pas nulis chapter ini.

Baik, tanpa basa-basi saya haturkan...

Mind to leave me some reviews?

Kekekeke...x3


	3. Chapter 3

- Last Tears -

Created : **dvalitsa13**

Staring : TVXQ

Disclaimer : Cerita di fanfic ini murni **HASIL DARI OTAK SAYA**!

TVXQ © **SM Entertaintment and Themselves**

**MinJae pair for brotherhood!**

Just enjoy for the reading

Mengandung unsur **OOC,** **TYPO**, dan **HAL JELEK LAINNYA**.

Jadi, kalau kalian tidak suka dengan semua unsur diatas….

Simple!

**IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT, SO DON'T READ IT!**

Saya tidak butuh **FLAMER**!

**[ HAK CIPTA DI LINDUNGI TUHAN YANG MAHA ESA ]**

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

Apa yang paling menyedihkan saat kau melihat orang yang kau sayangi tergeletak tak berdaya di ranjang rumah sakit dengan alat-alat penopang hidup yang kau tak pernah tahu apa namanya? Alat-alat yang membuat sosok yang kau sayangi itu bisa terus hidup meski entah sosok yang ditopang hidupnya itu masih mau melanjutkan hidupnya atau tidak.

Dan saat itulah sebuah penyesalan bertumpuk, saat sebuah kenyataan pahit yang selalu tersembunyi terkuak. Disaat semuanya menjadi berkali-kali lebih sakit dari luka manapun yang pernah ada di dunia.

Changmin memandang sang kakak yang tampak tertidur dengan damai seakan keadaan seperti inilah yang diharapkan oleh kakaknya. Mata bening polos milik Changmin menatapi tubuh lemah Jaejoong dengan intens, tangan kecilnya meraih jemari kurus Jaejoong yang entah kenapa semakin ringkih saja dalan genggamannya.

"Hyung, bangunlah. Buka matamu untukku Hyung, aku mohon. Aku mohon bangun, dan peluk aku lagi. Hyung..."

Bocah itu terus saja mengucap permohonan yang sama untuk sang kakak yang masih tenang dalam alam bawah sadarnya. Namun Changmin tak peduli, ia yakin dimanapun jiwa sang kakak berada, permohonannya akan terdengar. Miris? Itulah sebuah kasih yang murni. Changmin tak peduli Jaejoong akan mendengarnya atau tidak, yang ia mau hanyalah Jaejoong membuka matanya. Membuka lagi mata yang tertutup itu dan memperlihatkan lagi pada dunia sepasang bola mata bak batu obsidian terindah yang pernah menghias dunia, yang selalu Changmin kagumi sebagai mata terindah. Walau mata itu tak pernah memancarkan kebahagiaan saat ia terbuka, namun Changmin yakin suatu saat mata itu akan bersinar karena kebahagian. Bukan mata yang selalu basah oleh air mata, dan redup karena luka.

Changmin menggenggam lebih erat jemari sang Jaejoong, lalu mengistirahatkan wajahnya diatas telapak tangan sang kakak. Setetes air mata yang mengalir dari matanya membasahi telapak tangan kurus milik sosok yang tengah tertidur itu, air mata yang entah kenapa tak bisa Changmin tahan untuk berhenti mengalir.

"Hyung, jika hyung bangun... aku berjanji akan menjaga hyung. Aku akan menghentikan air mata hyung, membuat hyung bahagia dan membuat mata indah hyung bersinra. Aku berjanji hyung... aku berjanji."

XOXOXOX

1 bulan kemudian...

"Jaejoong! Kau sadar 'nak? Suamiku, Jaejoong sudah sadar. Cepat panggil dokter!" teriakan sang ibu membuat Changmin terbangun dari tidurnya kala itu. Membuatnya dengan segera berlari menuju ranjang kakaknya, dan melonjak-lonjak kegirangan.

Changmin mengulurkan tangannya, "Hyung! Hyung udah bangun? Hyung udah bangun, yeeeiiiyyy! Ayo main bola denganku." Ujar Changmin antusias, membuat sang kakak tersenyum tipis melihat tingkah polosnya itu. Melihat senyuman terhias diwajah pucat Jaejoong, Changmin semakin kegirangan. Ia melonjak-lonjak senang, dan bersenandung asal.

Melihat betapa gembira anak bungsunya itu, sang ibu menepuk pelan kepala Changmin, "Hyung belum boleh main bola sayang. Nanti ya kalau Hyung sudah sehat, Changmin boleh deh main bola sepuasnya sama Hyung. Arraseo?" jelas sang ibu. Changmin mengangguk penuh semangat mendengar penjelasan sang ibu, dan tersenyum semakin lebar untuk itu.

Tak lama terdengar langkah kaki mendekat kearah kamar, dan saat itulah para dokter yang bertanggung jawab akan Jaejoong datang. Para dokter dengan sigap segera memerikas keadaan Jaejoong, dibantu oleh para suster yang cekatan. Salah seorang dokter meminta agar keluarga kecil Kim itu keluar selama para dokter dan suster memeriksa keadaan Jaejoong.

Sang ayah dan ibu tak dapat menyembunyikan rona bahagia pada wajah mereka, begitu juga dengan bocah kecil yang sejak tadi bersenandung riang semenjak ia tahu kakaknya sudah terbangun dari tidur panjangnya. Mereka semua tak pernah tahu apa yang akan terjadi kedepan, mereka tak tahu apa yang mereka harapkan bisa saja tak sesuai dengan kenyataan. Sampai sebuah kalimat, menggugurkan semua asa dan harapan yang ada...

"Tuan..." panggil salah seorang dokter pada tuan Kim. Membuat sosok lelaki yang tengah duduk didepan kamar rawat anaknya bangkit, dan dengan antusiasme tinggi menghampiri dokter yang memanggilnya. Sebuah binar harapan terpancar dari wajah lelaki dewasa itu untuk sang anak yang tengah berada dalam pemerikasaan didalam kamar rawatnya.

"Bagaimana dokter? Anak saya akan sembuh kan?" tanya Tuan Kim.

Sang dokter menunduk, membuat lelaki itu bingung. Dengan kalap, ia mengguncang tubuh sang dokter. Namun, sang dokter tak dapat berkata apa-apa. Ia tak tega menghancurkan semua harapan yang terpendar dari mata laki-laki paruh baya itu.

"Dokter, bagaimana keadaan anak kami?" kini, suara lembut seorang wanita yang menyela. Sang dokter begitu tertekan dengan pertanyaan dua orang tua yang ada dihadapannya, "maaf tuan-nyonya. Kanker yang menjalar dikepala anak anda sudah terlalu ganas. Bahkan kemoterapi tak akan membantu, lebih baik... anda merelakan saja jika anak anda harus pergi. Kita hanya tinggal menunggu waktu dari Jaejoong-sshi..."

"ANIO! ANAKKU AKAN HIDUP SAMPAI DIA BISA MENGGAPAI CITA-CITANYA! ANAKKU AKAN HIDUP SAMPAI DIA MENDAPATKAN KEBAHAGIAANNYA! KAU BERCANDA DOKTER. KAU BERCANDA!" sang ibu pun histeris, dan melemas di pelukan sang suami.

XOXOXOX

Malam itu sepi, teramat sepi sampai-sampai Changmin merasa aneh dengan semua rasa sepi itu. Ia pun bangkit dari sofa tempatnya tidur kala menemani sang kakak dirumah sakit, dengan perlahan ia berjalan mendekati ranjang kakaknya. Dengan susah payah, bocah itu naik keatas ranjang sang kakak. Pelan-pelan tanpa mau membangunkan sang kakak, Changmin masuk kedalam selimut yang melindungi tubuh ringkih kakaknya dari udara dingin. Bocah itu merebahkan tubuh kecilnya disamping tubuh Jaejoong, setelahnya cukup nyaman... ia melingkarkan tangan kecilnya keleher sang kakak.

"Hyung, cepat sembuh ya..." Changmin bangkit sejenak hanya untuk memberikan kecupan lembut dikening Jaejoong.

Kecupan dan kata-kata Changmin ternyata membuat Jaejoong terbangun dari tidurnya, pemuda berwajah cantik itu sontak menoleh kesamping. Terlihat Changmin tengah menyengir kaku, tampak bocah itu merasa bersalah pada sang kakak karena telah menggangu tidurnya.

"Mianhae Hyung, aku berisik. Hyung jadi kebangun deh..."

Jaejoong menggeleng, lalu tersenyum samar pada Changmin. Membuat bocah itu terpesona akan senyum kakaknya, yang walaupun samar tetap terlihat indah dimatanya. "Tidak kok, Hyung senang Changmin berisik. Jadi Hyung ga kesepian..."

"ah, Hyung..." Changmin pun tampak malu-malu mendengar ucapan kakaknya.

"..."

"..."

Jaejoong memejamkan matanya kuat-kuat, lalu membuka kembali matanya. "Changmin, boleh Hyung meminta sesuatu darimu?"

Changmin mengerjap-ngerjapkan mata beningnya, tak mengerti. Namun, ia mengangguk saja seakan ia mengerti apa maksud dari ucapan kakaknya. Jaejoong memandangi langit-langit kamar rawatnya, "bisakah kau menjadi kabanggan Appa dan Umma demi Hyung?"

"Ummm~~ iya! Aku akan menjadi kebanggan Appa, Umma dan juga Hyung! Changmin akan membuat kalian bangga!" seru bocah itu sambil mengepalkan tangannya.

Jaejoong kembali tersenyum mendengar perkataan polos sang adik, "bagus, dan satu hal lagi yang Hyung minta padamu. Maafkan Hyung yang telah membuatmu malu. Kau pasti menderita memiliki Hyung sepertiku. Maafkan Hyung ya? Hyung tidak bisa menjadi kebanggaanmu"

Tak ada jawaban. Changmin tak bisa menjawab apa-apa, bocah itu malah semakin mengeratkan pelukannya pada leher Jaejoong, mengisyaratkan bahwa ia tak suka Jaejoong meminta maaf lagi padanya. Jaejoong memejamkan matanya, mencoba merasakan kehangatan yang dialirkan oleh tangan kecil Changmin padanya. Changmin sendiri kini tengah menatapi wajah kakaknya yang tengah memejamkan matanya, saat itu Changmin melihat sebulir air mata jatuh dari mata kakaknya yang tertutup.

"Hyug?"

"Ya?" jawab Jaejoong tanpa membuka matanya.

Changmin menempelkan tangan kecilnya pada kelopak mata Jaejoong yang tertutup, mencoba menghapus jejak air mata dari sana. "Jangan menangis lagi, hyung kan sudah janji gak akan nangis lagi. Kalau hyung nangis, aku jadi ikut nangis."

"..."

"..."

Jaejoong tersenyum lagi, senyum samar yang akhir-akhir ini sering menghias wajahnya. "Iya, hyung tidak akan menangis lagi. Ini mungkin air mata hyung yang terakhir, setelah ini hyung akan terus tertawa bersama dunia. Kau suka?"

"IYA!" jawab Changmin semangat. Bocah itu merebahkan kepalanya tepat diatas dada sang kakak, terdengar olehnya detakan lemah dari jantung sang kakak. Membuat air matanya yang semakin susah untuk ia tahan agar tidakmengalir.

"Changmin? Bisa kau berjanji?"

Changmin menganggukkan kepalanya yang masih menempel di dada Jaejoong. Jaejoong menghela nafas, "jadilah laki-laki yang hebat. Buatlah orang-orang menatap mu. Jangan pernah menjadi seperti hyung, kau bisa?"

"Baik! Aku berjanji hyung..."

Jaejoong mengangkat tangan kanannya yang tertancap selang infus, lalu meletakkannya keatas kepala Changmin, membelainya dengan lembut. "Tidurlah.."

"Nae, Jumuseyo Hyung." Changmin pun memejamkan matanya.

Yajin bahwa sang adik sudah tertidur, Jaejoong pun menutup matanya perlahan, "Jumuseyo , geuligo jal nae dongsaeng..."

Saat itulah Jaejoong menutup mata indahnya untuk waktu yang tak dapat dihitung lamanya. Detakan jantungnya semakin melambat, dan perlahan hilang. Nafasnya yang pelan, kini tak terasa lagi dan tubuhnya yang dingin kini semakin dingin. Jaejoong telah pergi, menemui kebahagiaannya yang abadi.

"Hyung...!" Changmin yang belum tidur pun perlahan membuka matanya dan terisak, ia tahu bahwa kakaknya telah pergi, detakan lemah di dada sang kakak tak terdengar lagi. Sosok yang sangat ia sayangi, telah bahagia...

**END OF FLASHBACK –**

Lelaki dewasa berpakaian toga itu tampak menahan emosi yang membuncah dari dalam hatinya. Changmin memejamkan matanya kuat-kuat. Ia dapat merasakan bahwa kini sang kakak dapat melihatnya dari tempat diatas langit sana, ia dapat merasakan kebanggan kakaknya walaupun tubuh sang kakak tak ada didekatnya.

Changmin kembali membuka matanya, mata beningnya yang merah menahan tangis kini menatapi semua hadirin yang ada. "Kalian semua tahu? Hyung-ku adalah orang paling hebat di dunia! Dialah orang yang mengajariku untuk terus bertahan walaupun dunia menentang dirimu. Dan dialah yang mengajarkanku untuk berusaha agar orang-orang menatapku engan cara menjadi diriku sendiri. Bukan dengan menjadi sesuatu yang palsu yang malah menghancurkan diri kita. Membut kita terjebak dalam situasi yang membuat kita susah untuk keluar dari sana,"

Changmin menghela nafas, "dan saat itu telah tiba. Aku, telah mendapatkan pengakuan dari dunia, dengan caraku sendiri. Terima kasih, Hyung..."

Riuh tepuk tangan membahana dalam ruangan itu. Membuat Changmin sekali lagi meneteskan air mata yang pada akhirnya tak sanggup ia tahan. Dengan senyuman lebar, ia mengangkat piagam penghargaannya tinggi-tinggi ke udara.

_'Hyung... inilah pengakuanku untuk mu. Inilah kebanggaanku untu mu. Inilah, jalan eksistensimu yang tak pernah kau rasa. Terima kasih, Hyung. Terima kasih...'_

_XOXOXOXOX_

_(Jaejoong Journal...)_

_Kadang aku lelah menjadi diriku saat ini,_

_Lelah berpura-pura..._

_Aku hanyalah korban keadaan bukan?_

_Aku hanya ingin,_

_Ayah menatapku. Menatapku dan memberikan pelukannya padaku lagi..._

_Aku hanya ingin ia mengakui keberadaan ku,_

_Walau aku harus menyalahi kodrat ku yang sesungguhnya._

_Aku rela,_

_Asal ayah kembali menatapku..._

_Kembali tersenyum padaku..._

_Kembali memelukku..._

_Dan berkata..._

_"Kaulah anak ku..."_

**= THE END =**


End file.
